


Fide,sed qui,vide

by kanethecoconut



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, My First Fanfic, Overdosing, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Kim Taehyung | V, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecoconut/pseuds/kanethecoconut
Summary: Soulmates are supposed to be the best thing to happen in our lives, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii lovelies! This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it! Just to say, English is not my first language so please tell me if there are any mistakes!  
> Just to say before we start, the first few sentences are more like fillers and Taehyung's thoughts about the whole soulmates thing. After the filler, the whole story starts.  
> You should read the filler though, it's Tae's point of view and there is an explanation of Namjin relationship.  
> WARNING!!!  
> -SUICIDAL THOUGHTS  
> -DEPRESSION  
> -CHEATING  
> -HEARTBREAK  
> -MAJOR CHARACTER(MC)DEATH  
> IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO ANYTHING OF THIS, I RECOMMEND YOU TO NOT R E A D THIS!
> 
> Thank you, now off to fanfic! ◎[▪‿▪]◎

Kim Taehyung always believed soulmates are a blessing sent from God himself.

Soulmates are,  _one person that makes you a better person, well actually they don't, they inspire you to be better! If I ever meet him/her, I would know I wasn't complete until I met him/her._

That's what Kim Taehyung would always say. Call him a perfectionist, but he only viewed soulmates like that because of Jin and Joonie.

They were everything that he wanted in a soulmate relationship. They were that type of couple that would argue about how much salt will there be in kimchi, then ignore each other for days before they come back strong.

 _,, But that was silly,hyung! That's not even an argument!"_ Jimin would say before being shushed by endless romantic and perfectionist, Taetae.

They were that type of couple that would read each other minds, be a shoulder to cry on when someone(Namjoon) doesn't get 100 on the English exam.

 _,,It was one time, Tae!"_ Namjoon would say before Jin told him to shut up and continue playing Mario Cart with him.

But in and out,  they were a perfect couple ( _,, And dads-",, Shut UP!")_

They are always honest with each other, they always deal with problems together and don't let it strain their relationship. They would never think of cheating on one another because  _soulmates would never hurt each other, right?_

_\- - - - - - - - - - -_

There is a distant voice that wakes up Taehyung from his comfortable dreamland.

_,,Whoever this is i hope you drown in Yoongi hyung's black coffee"_

The voice suddenly stopped, making the atmosphere more content for Taehyung to sleep.

_one, two, three, four, five, six..._

Then there it is again.

Taehyung groaned and turned on other side of the bed where Jungkook should be. Keyword,  _should be._

_If only he didn't get called to go to work earlier._

Jungkook's side of the bed was still a little warm, Taehyung guessed Jungkook left a little before he woke up.

Sun burning through his eyes, he still managed to open his sleepy honey eyes filled with devastating emotion in them.

_When was the last time I woke up to Kookie beside me?_

With a groan, Taehyung stretched his limbs, only stopping when a soft crack was made.

_I should get in shape._

Taehyung looked around in (Jungkook's and)his room with sad eyes.

_When was last time I cleaned the floor after our anime marathon?_

With a sigh, Taehyung got up and got dressed in his(Jungkook's) favorite hoodie.

_A long time ago._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

After cooking breakfast for him(and Jungkook) he sat down playing with a fork.

_Remember when I almost thrusted fork in your eyes after tripping over our bags first time we got this apartment?_

_No?_

_I guess it wasn't important like it was for me._

_I guess I'm being silly._

_But i really appreciate every moment we spend together without..._

With a sigh, he got up before finishing the meal.

_It doesn't make sense if you aren't here to joke with me._

 

 

 

>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish we met earlier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa guysss (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> So i thought about making this a oneshot, BUT I got an idea in the middle of the night lol.  
> The warnings are the same as from the last chapter!(∩︵∩)  
> I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!@(ᵕ.ᵕ)@

_,,What is it like to be soulmates with an older guy, Hoseokie hyung?"_

_,,He's not THAT older Tae,5 years is nothing!"_

_,,But i asked a question hyung, please answer!"_

_..._

_,,Hyung?"_

_,,I mean, we had a tough time for sure, he had a boyfriend before we met and he didn't want me...But I guess we just did hit off good.."_

_,, How was Yoongi hyung to you before?"_

_,,  Well, he wasn't a very open person like now, he was very cold to me and told me he was sorry but he didn't want to have any romantic relations to me.."_

_,, Funny,that sounds like Kookie."_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Taehyung pov._

,, Doll, I'm home!"

I heard him say,like always.

,,Hi"

I answered expecting a kiss on my cheek because Kookie said he wasn't really comfortable with kissing me on lips yet.

~~But we met 3 years ago.~~ ~~~~

Kookie smiled his cute bunny smile while walking towards me, smiling cheekily before kissing me on cheeks.

,, I missed you, you know? I was so bored sitting on that red chair you always complain about. We didn't even have work!"

_But why were you called on work then?_

_Was it just an excuse so you don't have to spend time with me?_

,,-by!BABY? Are you okay?"

,, Yeah, just thinking."

_silence._

,, Okay, i'll take a bath then, call me if you need anything, 'kay?"

,, Yeah"

I watched him walk away from me.

_I guess I'm being too closed off._

_Maybe he doesn't like the way I act?_

_Am I not fun?_

_Should I change?_

I heard a phone ringing beside me.

It's Jungkook's.

When did he leave it here?

I checked it.

_Oh_

_It's just  Hyunok._

~~Jungkook's girlfriend.~~

I took a deep breath before answering.

,, Hello..?"

,, Taetae! It's meee,Hyunok!"

,, Ah...hello"

,, Sorry if I woke you up, you sound tired!"

~~I'm just tired of all this bullshit.~~

,, Oh no, it's just I was feeling tired lately.Anyways,what's up?"

,, I was trying to get Jungkook to talk to me, but he didn't want to answer for days! I heard from Kwan Jae he was working overtime. Do you know anything?"

_Overtime?_

_Was he sick of being in our dull house with me?_

_Am I that unloving person?_

,,-ae you there??"

,, Oh sorry, i got lost in thoughts for a moment..I don't know...anything"

,,Ahh okayy,well i have an idea actually!"

,,What is it?"

,,Someone saw Kook in a jewelry store! Maybe he's looking for a ring??"

_Ah_

,,Who knows? L-listen i have to go now."

,,Wah? O-okay, bye Taetae!"

,,Bye"

_silence._

_there's always silence._

_there should be silence._

_but this time you could hear sobs._

~~nowonderjungkookiswithher.i'msofuckingunlovingandallidoisstiandstudyforcollege.it'sallmyfaulthe'scheating-~~

,,Tae?"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!I'M SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS.I'M PRACTISING LONG WRITING SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!  
> BYEBYEヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ  
> ~author


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo lovelies~  
> So i was actually on national competition and didn't have time to upload new chapter heheh sorry!  
> Anyways I was studying for my Biology exam tmr/wish me luck I don't know a thing/and listening to some sad playlist/i've read too much angst these days lol someone *save me*/ and i got an idea for new chapters!I don't actually know how many chapters i will write but it will be more than 5 i think..  
> Whelp anyways!I recommend listening to Billie Eilish-Bad guy,Watch,hostage,she's broken... for this chapter!  
> HAVE FUN READING~

,,Doll?" I heard his voice asking me from the hallway.

_Breathe Taehyung._

_He doesn't have to endure you being a crybaby._

,,Yes?"

,,Are you okay?I think I heard you crying.."

,,Silly Kookie~why would I cry when you're here with me?"

,,Um..okay,but Tae,if you're not feeling good,you can always talk to me!I'm always here!"

~~Liar.~~

~~You're only here when she isn't in your office making you company.~~

Silence.

Finally.

,,Okiii,no need to worry about me!Go take a shower,then let's talk about your day!"

,, I already did, plum."

_Did I talk that much with her?_

~~Or was I crying too long?~~

,,Oh then seat you baby!Why are you just standing there"

,,I guess.."

,,Sooo~how was your day?Did Hyunok visit you?"

,,Ah well she tried contacting me but I was busy with all those paperwork.Gosh,that new secretary doesn't do anything!He just keeps messaging his boyfriend or something like that.I swear if i hear him giggle again i'll explode!"

,,Wow Kooks,what got you so fired up?"

Jungkook  _stopped_ and looked at me.

,,Why are you looking at me like that?"

,,Nothing..."

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_I woke up to hear someone banging on my door with so much force I wondered if the persons' hand was bleeding yet._

_I groaned and took Yeontan off my chest before slowly rising from bed._

_,,Ugh" I groaned and looked at the phone._

_,,What kind of sicko is awake at 6 am on Sunday?" I wondered out loud before annoying/cute/ voice called out from the other side of the door._

_,,TAEBITCH OPEN UP, IT'S FUCKING COLD AND IT'S RAINING AND I WILL TELL MRS.KIM YOU LEFT ME OUT ON COLD-oh hiii Tae howdy?"_

_,,Bitch" I muttered under my breathe._

_,,Move It's sooo cold outside and it's May.I swear to God my nose will freeze if I stay one more minute out!"He pushed me aside and walked in like he owned the place/which he did but we won't talk about it/_

_,,So what's super important you had to wake me up in this ungodly Sunday morning?"_

_,,I MET MY SOULMATE!"I sputtered when I heard that/ah what poor boy is this idiot's soulmate?/_

_,,So what's he like?"_

_,,HE HAS BEAUTIFUL EYES LIKE I SWEAR TO GOD IF I LOOK INTO THEM MORE THAN FEW SECONDS MY MIND WILL BREAK!AND DON'T LET ME START WITH HIS VOICE_

_S!HIS VOICE IS SO SOFT AND ALLURING AND I WANT TO HEAR HIM CALL ME DADD-"_

_,,Oh my God Jidiot it's too early for this shit.I didn't get a blink of sleep because-"_

_,,DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!AS I WAS SAYING,HE IS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE AND GUESS WHAT?!"_

_I groaned,,What?"_

_,,I WILL FINALLY TOP!"_

_,,OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM ME!YOU MET YOUR SOULMATE AND THE FIRST THING YOU THINK ABOUT IS WHO'S GOING TO TOP?"_

_,,But Tae that was my reason to continue living"_

_,,I can't believe you Park Jimin...Just-go over to your cute little soulmate and do some kinky shit for all I care,I just want to relax for a bit.."_

_,,Woah Tae are you okay?"_

_,,I guess,I-I just need some time,please leave me."_

_,,No Tae,you would usually screech about me finding a soulmate to the whole world and start being romantic.Tell me!"_

_I sighed and looked into his mochi eyes._

_I should have left this idiot hyung in our hometown._

_,,I-I just,I don't know...I feel this weird ache in my lungs and neck...It feels like someone is slapping me with roasted marshmallows..."_

_Jimin looked at me like I was dumb/Well he's not the one who got into Private University/_

_,,Tell me more" he said,more like demanded._

_,,Jimin,just leave me alone,I will be back as my usual cheerful self in few hours.Go out with you soulmate."_

_He closed his eyes and looked at me with determined eyes and said ,,No"_

_,,You will tell me everything!You know I went to soulmate class thing last year?Well I can help!"_

_,,How do you know it's soulmate related though?"_

_,,Just stop and tell me what are you feeling."_

_I sighed and looked to the wall across me.I gulped and stared ahead of me._

_,,I-I don't know.I just started feeling really uncomfortable in middle of night.I don't know when exactly,but it was pretty late.My stomach ached a little and I felt my heart beating really fast,like it could rival Ford Ranger for it's speed.A-And I-I-I just felt really uncomfortable.It was like that for a while but th-then i felt hot aching twinkles spreading around my skin,a-and it was hurting so much.It started around my neck area a-and it spread to my tummy,th-then-then i felt something like fingertips around my inner thighs..I-I was so scared i don't know why Jiminnie-"_

_I looked for his reaction only too see his thoughtful eyes filled with something like anger and pity._

_,,Jiminnie?'_

_,,Tae,I need you to listen to me really carefully."_

_He said that making me feeling a lot more scared._

_,,Wh-what is it Jiminnie,you're scaring me!"_

_He sighed and pulled me in his lap while stroking my silver hair and massaging my nape._

_,,We learned a lot about soulmate signs which we feel.T-the signs you were describing were...shit Tae I'm so sorry!" I felt him strengthening his grip._

_,,Tae,I think your soulmate was having sex"_

_I gaped at him._

,,What?"

This must be some sick joke,what the fuck Park Jimin?

_,,I'm sorry Tae!I know you're thinking about how i'm joking with you but look-"_

_I pushed him away from me and looked down to Yeontan before brushing his ears a little._

_,,I think you should go home Jimin."_

_I whispered before looking at his eyes._

_He looked at me with sad motive beneath his eyes._

_He nodded and said ,,I'll be here if you need me,just message me."_

_I looked down and told him ,,Close the door when you leave."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELIES!  
> So I know I updated 2 days ago and it's too soon for new chapter BUT hear me out!  
> I was in History class today,I didn't do anything except staring at some pictures from the 18th century.I finished all my assignments and had nothing to do.THEN I was basically thinking about everything else besides History and then I got an idea for a new chapter!I was lucky so I had my notebook for ideas by my side so I wrote it down.  
> EDIT:THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY UPDATE 5 DAYS OR SO AFTER MY LAST CHAPTER!I'M PRACTICING ON LONG WRITINGS!  
> ANYGAYS LET'S GO GAY TO THE CHAPTER!

_,,Satan hyung, how did you meet Jongin hyung?"_

_,,Stop calling me that."_

_,,Alas,let our little Tae breathe,babe"_

_,,Hyung,tell me"I whined._

_,,Okay,just PLEASE stop whining like a bitch in heat-OUCH JONGIN!"_

_,,No cursing in this holy household."_

_,,This is a dorm you pie hole."_

_,,Shush dear"_

_,,HYUNG"_

_,,Okay for the love of me"_

_,,So...i felt twitched in my hands and I could feel warm heat spreading through my body.I was twitching like a meerkat on guard...:_

_,,And...?"_

_,,Well i went to the doctor.Guess who the doctor was. his dumbass right here"_

_,,That's so romantic hyung!"_

_,,I don't think there's anything romantic with that you dumbo."_

_,,Baby~,let my Tae alone, and besides, think our meeting was super romantic~!"_

_,,How so,is there something you didn't tell me"I asked with puppy eyes._

_,,Kim Jongin,don't you dare tell this shit anything,or I'll end you."_

_,,You wouldn't~,you can't live without me or my cooking anyways~"_

_,,I swear-"Jongin hyung blocked his mouth with his hand, making Satansoo hyung start squirming and trying to free his mouth._

_,,So our dearest here came running to the hospital all bluuushy~hehe~and screamed at the nurse the doctor because he was dying.Poor girl came running to me all shaky/power of satansoo/and said some gibberish things,don't ask me how I know what she said,what can I say,I'm actually an Intelectual."_

_,,Oh-oh what happened next?"_

_,,Well I came running to see some cute guy on seat squirming and blushing and If i didn't know better i would think that guy had a boner/slap/OUCH BABE I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH-and so I came closer to look at him and called him out,he looked at me and then I felt a spark and before I could do anything he said,,I guess I already died, but I never thought I would go to heaven to see such a beautiful angel" GAHHH~He looked so cute and i just wanted to squish~"_

_I looked at Satan hyung to see him covering his eyes with his free hand.I cooed,,Who knew Kyungsoo is such a softie~"I laughed with Jongin._

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_THIRD P.O.V_

_After Jimin closed the door,Taehyung was left with the silence._

_He was feeling empty but one thing scared him._

_Why is he jealous if he never met his soulmate?His soulmate can do whatever the fuck he wants before they meet but after,Taehyung is going to claim him as his/or she/._

_His soulmate is probably having a time of his life not knowing Taehyung could feel all the little touches that were burning through his sun-kissed skin._

_But a lot more painful._

_Every few moments he was left gasping for air as if it was punched out of his lungs._

_He could feel those long fake nails dancing on his abdomen,playing with his soulmates' skin like it was jelly._

_It left strange hurtful itch in his heart._

_As every second passed,he felt worse and worse._

_Nails nibbling on his chest.Nails scrapping his upper forearms. Nails digging in his shoulders, going down to his spine and digging more more and more._

_He could feel himself taking gulps and having a hard time breathing.So often._

_He felt some twinkles that danced around his ravishing thighs._

_He felt as his whole body was getting **burned**._

_It felt like hours for Taehyung.The whole thing was getting messier._

_His soulmate must've been having time of his life, huh?_

_Rolling around his bed as everything became too much for him._

_He could feel the throbbing stings on his neck as everything became silent._

_Did it finally stop?_

_A dull ache in his heart started stirring again._

**_I guess_ ** _**not.**_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_It was like that for whole 3 days._

 

_His soulmate was fucking around like a fucking rabbit.Poor girl/boy.But as much as it is hurting him,he should be patient.He will meet his soulmate so **everything will be alright.**_

_His head was throbbing in pain._

_It should be a one-night thing,right?_

_Everyone said people shouldn't date each other If they aren't soulmates.It's against the law.Even before you meet your soulmates,It's not okay because it will cause your soulmate to feel thing and it might loosen the bond up._

_One-night stands weren't common, but law doesn't specify more._

_But something's been bothering Taehyung since he came to work._

_Aren't one-night stands supposed to be one night?_

_If that's so,why is it more?_

_And why does someone's name keep going around in his mind?_

**_And who's this Hyunok_ ** _?_

_It was all he could think about while going to work. Does Taehyung's soulmate have a girlfriend?_

_,,Oi kid,where did your mind go again?I was calling you 10 times"_

_He snaps out of his thoughts and sees Yoongi hyung glaring at him/even though his eyes still look soft/_

_,,Sorry hyung,just thinking about something"_

_His hyung's eyes soften/if that's even possible/_

_,,Is it soulmate thing?"_

_,,Did Jimin tell you about it?"_

_,,Kid,you know how he is,when he's worried he tells us all."_

_Taehyung looks down and bites his lip._

_,,So?Is it?"_

_,,Yeah it is."_

_Before he can explain it further,their manager yells at them to get to work already.Working in the convenience store sucks._

_,,Kid,let's talk latter.Manager isn't in mood for us to slack off again."_

_,,Yeah..."_

_Taehyung went to the counter after checking his working card and sat down.He listed new Vogue magazine,looking at all those models in those amazing clothes, imagining it was him in those clothes._

_He didn't register when store doors opened,followed by loud yelling on phone._

_He only registered soft tingling on his body and loud sounds his heart was making._

_**Is it okay for his heart to sound like this?**   
_

_**He must have been sick.** _

_He called Yoongi hyung on phone,but before It could start ringing,he heard a loud voice booming though the store_

_,,Oh my god Hyunok,even If I meet my soulmate,the only one i would love Is you.She or He can go to hell"_

_Taehyung stopped,turned around to see an older boy,he assumed.Before he could turn away,the said boy looked over to him and froze._

**_Huh._ **

**_What is this feeling?_ **

_The said boy stopped answering the voice on the phone and walked straight to the cashier/Taehyung/._

_The boy stopped few feets away from him and muttered enough loud for Taehyung to hear him_

**_,,Soulmate?"_ **

**_Oh._ **

_Taehyung understood._

_,,Hi?"_

_Taehyung said/asked the boy who lifted his head up and-oh_

_**He looks like a bunny.**   
_

_The bunny boy smiled so brightly,Taehyung would never think that those words left from this innocent looking boy./who is probably older/_

_,,Hello,soulmate.My name is Jeon Jungkook.It's nice to finally meet you."_

_Taehyung was confused.Is this the same boy who talked to the phone agressively?But nevertheless he responded with a boxy smile:_

_,,Hello soulmate.My name is Kim Taehyung."_

_,,Could we uh,exchange phone numbers,because right now I'm really in a hurry''_

_,,Yeah sure,here /insert phone number/"_

_,,Thanks and uh,can you charge me?"_

_,,Yeah,give it to me" *G-GIVE IT TO ME PLAYS IN BACKROUND*_

_Taehyung stared at the bag for a second before charging Jungkook._

_He didn't miss the nervous smile played in corner of his eyes._

_He didn't miss the ringing of his soulmates' phone._

_And he couldn't miss the condoms his soulmate still decided to buy even after meeting his soulmate._

_,,Here you go"_

_,,Thanks,and uh,i'll call you?'Jungkook smiled with nervous bite to his lips after he gave his money and packed it in his jeans._

_,,Sure"_

_,,Bye Taehyung"2_

_,,B-bye Jungkook"_

_His smile dropped as his soulmate walked his way to his lover._

_He could feel stinging tear that filled his eyes._

_He wrote a note to Yoongi hyung before rushing to his dorm._

**_This wasn't how it was meant to be._ **

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY

Guys,I lost inspiration for this fanfic so I'm putting it on hold because I'm sure I'll continue it.Please have patience with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are torturing him too much,is it also after effect after meeting soulmate?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise

_Taehyung left the work so fast he didn't even register loud yelling from his co-workers._

_He didn't register when he started running like for a marathon._

_The burning of his feet didn't even matter anymore,only burning he could feel is from his heart._

_His heart was burning so furiously he didn't even know if there was heart anymore._

_Maybe only thing left was ashes that were burning from time to time._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_With tear-filled face,he turned the door knob and entered his apartment._

_Locking the door afterward, he stepped out of his shoes and walked straight to his bed, in which Yeontan was playing with the pillow._

_Yeontan stopped playing with the pillow and looked at his owner with curious black eyes. He could sense something was wrong, terribly wrong._

_With a mid loud growl, he hopped off the bed and started jumping on Taehyung's trousers._

_Taehyung looked down to Yeontan and with half pleading and half sad eyes said,, It's not the right time,Tannie"_

_Yeontan stopped his movements, and before he could protest,Taehyung moved away from him and got into bed._

_Sure,Yeontan was a dog, but he wasn't dumb as many people assumed._

_He could feel something was troubling Taehyung and didn't like it a bit. He wanted to know what made Taehyung lose his boxy smile and happy eyes._

_But if Taehyung needed space, he would give it to him._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_,,Hey hyung,how did you meet Baekhyung hyungie?"_

_,,I was wondering when would you ask me that,Hoseok told you were busy asking people around how did they meet their soulmates"_

_,, Well I started off with my favourite hyungs" I teased my tall hyung with a small smile._

_,,Yah,so Hoseok is dearer to you huh?"_

_,,You know I'm just kidding hyuuung~"_

_,,Aish,this kid."_

_,,So can you tell me how you met hyung dearest~?"_

_,,I met Baek when we were in middle school.Some kids were making fun of my ear and Baek came up to them and told them just because my ears were big doesn't make it right to make fun of me or anyone. And when they left I looked at him and saw him smilling at me with that cute smile and it made my heart flutter.Oh!Didn't i tell you-you had an identical smile and I thought you were our child from future!"_

_,, Cute but hyung, you have to stop hanging out with Baekie hyung so much, you are starting to like supernatural like him!"_

_,,Well you know what they say, soulmates were one living thing before they were forced to fall apart.So, of course, I'm like him!"_

_,, You shouldn't talk to me about that,Jiminnie is here for that.You know he's a nerd for all those soulmates stories"_

_,,Aren't you too though?"My tall hyung smirked and started poking me._

_,,Shhh!No one needs to know that!"_

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 3rd p.o.v

Taehyung woke up yet again alone in their bed.It was still night but that doesn't explain why Jungkook isn't there.His work starts at 8am so why isn't he beside him?Curious,Taehyung stepped into the living room and searched for the tumble of jet black hair.Not finding him,Taehyung continued looking around,finally stopping by the kitchen,seeing a sticker note on the fridge from Jungkook,saying there's an emergency in the company hall and that he has to attend to see what's happening.Shrugging off the curiousity from earlier,he was going to go back to sleep when he heard the sound from telephone ringing on the table.Taehyung wondered who in their right mind would call him in 2 in the morning,but freezed when he saw Hyunok's name on the phone.Debating if he should answer,he thought about the situation.Jungkook's not present and Hyunok's calling.He answered the phone with sleepy 'hello'

,,Tae..."

,,Hyunok...?What's wrong?"

,,I know why Jungkook was absent."

,,Why?"

,,He worked really hard so he can buy me a ring!Golden ring,Taehyung!H-he proposed to me!Taehyung he wants us to get married!Oh my god Taehyung I'm going to get married-"

Taehying felt chills run through his body and he lost balance.He gripped the table so his fingers turned white.Jungkook...proposed?He felt like throwing up.

,,Congrats..."He managed to choke out.The invisible hand is gripping his heart,making him wince before finishing the call.

He couldn't believe it.After all these years,Jungkook's marrying Hyunok.He doesn't want Taehyung.He never did.He wants to be with Hyunok,and he always wanted it,but Taehyung ignored it.He made Jungkook suffer between choosing his soulmate over the love of his life.3 years and Jungkook was still talking to him.Realising it all,Taehyung choked out the sob that was errupting his vocal chords.His fingers started trembling and the phone fell out of his hand. _Stop it,get out_ ,he said to himself.Rushing to the bedroom that wasn't his anymore ~~/was it ever his?/~~ he gathered his things and pulled out suitcases he kept under the bed and started packing.He should hurry,maybe Jungkook's coming home tonight ~~/he knows he isn't/~~.

But then he heard the home door open.Turning around and pushing the suitcase under again,he lifted himself and waited.Jungkook opened the door of the room and saw him.Jungkook smiled instantly,coming closer and wrapping his arms around him.

,,Why are you awake?"

,,Mm,couldn't sleep well..."

,,Any reason why?" ~~you should know~~.

,,No"

Jungkook unwrapped his arms and stood closer to Taehyung.He smiled brightly before saying those words.

,,I love you"

,,Yeah"

,,I'll never leave you"

,,Mhm"

And then something unexpected happened.Jungkook kissed him. _On the lips._ He widened his eyes before making a sound of suprise,only to be shushed when Jungkook deepened the kiss.He waited for this for so long,he wanted this for too long,

_But he doesn't like it one bit._

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY GUYS!THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER!  
> I'M SORRY IF I WROTE TOO LITTLE,I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE STORY LINE OUT!  
> Thank you lovelies <3  
> Have a good day/night!
> 
>  
> 
> ~author


End file.
